


Dark Desires

by ExistentialBunnyRabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chains, Creampie, Dark, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Partners, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialBunnyRabbit/pseuds/ExistentialBunnyRabbit
Summary: Just a collection of smutty one shots. There will be a little bit of everything and anything here. I guess whatever happens to float my boat at the moment (which means pretty much anything except kiddie/underage stuff because I don't get down like that). However, there is a good possibility that this will get extremely graphic and dark at times so, uh, don't say I didn't warn you.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 30





	1. Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or criticisms are welcome and greatly appreciated. If there's something you'd like to see here (except underage) I'd be willing to consider it. Hell, you probably have better ideas than I do so, please, don't be shy.

Eliza was just slipping out of her bathrobe when she saw the man standing in his window watching her again. Oh, he wasn't trying to be too obvious about it. He had most of his lights off and from this distance it would've been easy to convince herself that he'd already gone to bed...except for that single twitch of his cream colored curtains when she'd stepped out of her bathroom moments ago.

Smirking to herself, she reached over to turn on her bedside lamp to better illuminate her own room. She knew Andy was watching, could feel the weight of his gaze on her like warm hands that traveled over every inch of her exposed flesh, and she was glad. Their bedroom windows were only five feet apart, their houses so close that only a line of low hedges separated them. Pulling the belt free of her robe, she removed the fluffy terrycloth encumbrance and tossed it carelessly aside. It landed in a dark purple heap on the overstuffed chair by her bookshelf and there it would stay. She stood before the unshaded window in her filmy blue panties and nothing else, pretending to examine a freckle on her left shoulder; turning her body so that her breasts were fully revealed to Andy's no doubt avid stare.

After a moment of turning and stretching, giving him ample time to run his dark brown eyes over the curves of her body, she went to her vanity table. She put some Jergens lotion in her hands and proceeded to smear it all over her body; starting with her stomach and the heavy weight of her breasts. She knew he would practically be panting now, or at least hoped he would be, and the thought of him growing hard in his pajama bottoms made her smile a little. She rubbed the lotion in until her skin felt soft and supple; as smooth and fresh as a newborn's.

She then brushed the long locks of her hair and used the blow dryer on it until it was shiny and bouncy and just the way she liked it. After an approving nod at the mirror, she walked over to her dresser and took out a band t-shirt one of her exes had left behind. She pulled it on over her head and the hem of the shirt fell just shy of covering her completely; allowing the lower portion of her buttocks to be out on full display as she lay on her bed facing away from the window to read her book.

But Eliza's attention quickly drifted away from the mystery novel and back to Andy, her lonely neighbor. Was he still watching her or had he already seen what he needed to see? Would it be enough for him to only masturbate to the sight of her naked body or would he break protocol and...?

No. No, he would never do that. No matter how much she might want it, Andy was too scared to approach her. He'd tried once, not too long after she'd moved in. He'd said hello, got one good look at her smile and then his handsome, scruffy face had blushed all the way from the roots of his hair to his Adam's apple. She'd returned his greeting innocently enough but he'd run away from his mailbox and into his house before she could so much as introduce herself. She only knew his name because she wasn't the only woman on the block who'd noticed shy, muscular, handsome Andy Green. He was a regular topic of gossip between the other single ladies and bored housewives who lived in the neighborhood and she often heard the same kinds of questions from the women she went jogging with every other day. Was he a widower? Newly divorced? Gay? No one knew. 

Well, she was pretty sure he wasn't gay (or at least not completely) but all Eliza knew for certain was that he kept to himself...and that he liked to watch. If he would approach her, make an effort to get to know her, she would let him do a lot more than watch. It had been too long since she'd had someone to share her bed.

Eliza wasn't an ugly woman by any means but she was tired of the same stupid bums she usually wound up with and someone like Andy seemed like a refreshing change. Well-groomed, well-spoken and with a face that could sell watches or underwear just as easy as any model - he was a man she wouldn't be afraid to bring home to meet the folks. But...he was a little odd, wasn't he? Yes, she'd never seen him bring anyone home, male or female, never seen him go out with friends or throw a party. No. He lived a singular, solitary existence that befuddled her. Living like that would drive her mad and she figured most anyone would get lonely after enough time like that.

If only there was something she could do to make him break through whatever wall was holding him back. If only there was a way to...

Suddenly she had an idea and she stopped swinging her legs up in the air behind her and smiled down at her book. Andy liked to watch. Okay. Why not give him something a little more interesting to watch? Something a little more entertaining than her just lying on her stomach with her ass cheeks hanging out while she read herself to sleep? Why not give that shy, lonely man something to think about during his long hours alone?

So Eliza rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes, still smiling a little even as she felt heat rise in her cheeks. God, this was dirty...but she couldn't believe that after almost two solid months of prancing around half-naked in front of her window this was the first time she'd even thought of doing something like this. God, what was she thinking? And why were her hands shaking so? She forced herself to relax, her hands lying on her sides as her legs spread apart slightly, giving Andy a better view.

Chewing on her lower lip, she slowly raised her right hand and trailed it over the trembling line of her stomach until she reached the elastic waistband of her panties. She dragged her fingertips slowly back and forth over the fabric, tickling herself and making her entire body break out in goosebumps. Then, hardly able to believe her boldness, she slipped her fingers under and down to the already moist bud of her clitoris. She pressed lightly and felt an electric tingle go through her; making her shiver with anticipation.

Chewing ever harder on her lip, Eliza began to stroke that tiny nub of sensation until her heartbeat sped up and her toes curled inward. She imagined Andy's face, Andy's hands; his hot, sweaty body pressed up against hers as his exhalations washed down over her face. Soon she was panting, shaking with desire, and she slid two fingers into the wet eagerness of her pussy; moaning loudly as she went into its velvety depths as far as she could go. All the time she thought of Andy, the strange man who had been watching her for so long but as of yet had been too scared to act. If only he would try, even a little, she would be like putty in his hands. 

She slipped her fingers in and out, slowing down or speeding up whenever the pace became insufficient for her needs. She had worked herself into such a state that now her whole body shook and blushed from head to toe. She bit the side of one hand and moaned loudly, arching her hips up so that she could go even deeper. Then, her heart thudding as heavy as a warhammer, she came with a cry that almost sounded like a sob; bucking her hips in time with her own strokes as her inner walls tightened and her fingers were completely coated by the slick moisture now dripping out of her throbbing orifice.

When Eliza's orgasm was finally over, she withdrew her hand, adjusted her panties (which had ridden up pretty far after her efforts) and then rolled over into her side with a smile on her face. Soon she was drifting off and thinking of the handsome stranger next door, hoping he'd at least enjoyed the show.

~•~•~•~

Eliza came awake only an hour later, cold and confused; one second dead to the world and the next sitting up as warning bells clanged in her head. Some sound had alerted her and now she was struggling off the cobwebs of sleep; seeing nothing in the gloom and yet still deathly afraid.

"Who's there?" she whispered, her voice small; meek.

She reached over for her bedside lamp and found the switch. She clicked it and nothing happened. No bright light sprang forth to cast out the shadows around her. She clicked it again with one trembling hand and still...nothing.

Eliza heard some sound off to her left and her breath caught in her throat. Shivering harder than ever from the cold and her slowly building fear, she said, "I have a gun!"

She heard another sound and her head swung in the dark toward it, seeking the source even though her dark-adjusted eyes could only make out two things; jack and shit. She reached for lamp switch again, her temples pounding from the fear sending adrenaline rushing through her veins.

At the same moment that she remembered falling asleep with the light on, she felt a hand clamp down over her wrist and she drew in a breath to scream. She would scream loud enough to wake the neighborhood, loud enough to wake the dead, loud enough to blow the walls down in her bedroom and bring the roof crashing down on whoever was in there with her.

But then another hand sealed itself over her mouth and her scream was cut off before it could even begin.

"Shhhhh," came a man's voice out of the dark, carried to her on a breath of minty air. "Don't spoil the fun before we even get started, baby."

Eliza lashed out with her free hand and felt her short fingernails come in contact with the intruder's face; swiping away a large section of skin from his clean-shaven cheek.

She heard him draw in a sharp breath of pain but his hands only gripped her harder than ever, hurting her. "Goddamn it!" the intruder growled, sounding angry now. "Don't be a fucking bitch!"

Eliza tried to struggle away from the man pinning her down but he was far too strong; holding her down with no real effort. "Stop it!" he commanded, his voice rough, angrier. "Stop it right now or I'm gonna have to hurt you!"

But Eliza couldn't stop. She only struggled harder, beating her free hand about his head and shoulder as tears came to her eyes and she prayed silently that she wasn't going to die. Please, God, not tonight. She was too young to die now. She hadn't even seen her thirtieth birthday yet.

Eliza heard another growl from the man above her and then he released her face only long enough to grab her by her throat and squeeze. "Fucking stop it!" he commanded again, that minty breath wafting down over her face once more as she felt the heat of his flesh draw closer to hers. "You quit it or I'll snap your fucking neck! I don't want to but I will if you make me, Eliza!"

She began to panic then and it wasn't because his hand was squeezing down tighter than before. He knew her name. How could he know her name? How on God's green earth...?

Her eyes opened wider and even though her throat was constricted, she managed to gasp out, "Andy?!"

She heard his breath catch again in surprise. It was him. It was Andy from next door. Shy, handsome Andy. And he was going to...what? Rape her? Kill her? Both?

"Why?" she asked.

She felt his hand tighten down even more. "You know me?" he asked, his voice low, deadly. "How the fuck do you know me?!"

Eliza tried to draw a breath and found that she couldn't. Her face was getting hot now. Scared, she lay her free hand on his shoulder, feeling the tense, hard muscles there, and tried to push him off. She realized that she could see him a little; a faint pale circle that suggested a face, the dark wet gleam of his eyes...and if she could see him then maybe he could see her, too.

So, fighting against the wave of dizziness gathering in her head, she mouthed a single word, ' _Please_ '.

Eliza felt his hand loosen and then release her completely. She sucked in a huge breath of air, tasting copper and coughing as her lungs burned. Andy took this time to grab both of her wrists in one hand and then she felt the cold steel of a handcuff encircling her right wrist before he drew it back against the headboard. He threaded the empty cuff and short length of chain through the bars of her headboard and the secured her other wrist as well.

Finally Eliza could more or less breathe again and she realized that he was straddling her now, his knees planted on either side of her hips. She coughed one last time and cleared her throat before looking up into the shiny circles of his dark eyes again.

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this, Andy?"

He was quiet a moment, the only sound her harsh, irregular breathing, and then finally said, "I...I got tired of just watching."

So her plan had worked...only it was not the way she'd wanted it to.

"You don't have to hurt me," she told him, her throat raw; burning. "I knew you were watching. I knew...and I liked it. I wanted you to come to me, Andy. I've been wanting it for months."

The pause was longer this time and she stared up into dark eyes that never seemed to blink. "You...you have?" His voice was low, husky with desire and yet still sounding unbelieving.

Eliza nodded quickly, "Yes." She shifted a little beneath him and felt the hard tip of his erection poke her stomach even through the material of his pants. "Why do you think I never put up any curtains?"

She heard him grunt in surprise and then his warm hands touched her raised arms, stroking down the stretched length of them with fingers that trembled. "I thought..." he whispered and then she could just make out the movement of him shaking his head. "You want this?"

Eliza shifted again and felt his cock poke her again, even harder than before. "Yes," she answered, immediately. "Please."

His hand came up to grip her throat again but he didn't squeeze as hard as before. "I don't think you know what you're asking," he breathed, his voice deeper than ever. "You may not like what I have planned for you."

Eliza turned her head until her lips were pressed against the warm flesh of his hand and she kissed it tenderly. She heard him gasp in surprise yet again and then she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, still barely able to make out his handsome face in the dark. "Please?" She said, arching her hips so that he could poke her again. "Show me?"

It was a question, an invitation, and Andy needed no more. She heard him growl in approval and then his hands were gripping her breasts, kneading them between his strong fingers. Eliza moaned and arched her back again, sucking her lower lip between her teeth as the heat rose in her middle once again.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you squirm," he told her and something in his voice made her think that he was smiling. "I'm gonna make you cum for me."

She felt his right hand release her breast and slide down over her rucked up shirt to grip the waistband of her panties. She was moaning already, her heart pounding harder than ever, and when he ripped her underwear away from her as easily as if they were no more substantial than tissue paper, she arched her hips against his weight once again. 

"Please," she repeated, rolling her head back and forth on the pillow like someone in the throes of a nightmare. "Oh, _please_ , Andy."

He ripped away her tattered old shirt next and then she could feel his hot mouth take in one nipple while his rough hand claimed the other. He sucked one and pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger until they were both as hard as pebbles and then suddenly switched. She was gasping, moaning and squirming already even though they'd just gotten started; her head spinning with want. He swirled and flicked his tongue around her taut nipple, now jabbing her lower thigh with the forward press of his erection; going on and on until she was panting and squirming harder than ever.

Eliza lay there handcuffed, helpless; her heart rate so high that she couldn't believe it didn't give up and stop altogether. He tortured her with his mouth for an endless amount of time before he finally drew back, panting and shaking with his own need. She heard his zipper going down and then something warm and heavy fell on her thigh. Her eyes popped open in the dark and she could just make out the shine of his teeth as he smiled down at her.

"You ready for me?" Andy asked, rolling off of her to one side and then reaching down for the wet cleft of her sex. He slid one finger into her and she heard him groan with delight. "Oh, fuck yeah. You are _soooo_ ready."

"Andy," she breathed, her handcuffs clanking against the solid wood of her headboard. "Andy, I'm not..."

"On the pill?" he asked, rubbing his finger over the swollen bud of her clitoris and making her shudder in anticipation. "I know. It's okay, Eliza. I'm a good boy scout...I always come prepared."

Then he was wriggling out of his pants and dropping them on the floor beside her bed with a jingle of keys. Seconds later he was spreading her legs and positioning himself between them, his breathing growing louder and more ragged above her. She heard the tear of plastic and then his hands were brushing against her thighs as he rolled the condom over his engorged member.

She had enough time to suck in a much needed breath before he thrusted forward and plunged into her. She let out a choked cry of surprised pain as he stretched her, his cock big - almost too big - and she felt him grab her thighs to lift them even higher. Andy was moaning, his heavier weight settling on her as he let out a long shuddering breath that sounded needy and somehow painful at the same time.

Eliza attempted to spread her hips wider, thinking it might ease some of the pain, but he pushed in further, filling her until the tip of his cock reached her cervix. It was too much, far too much, but at the same time it felt so fucking _good_. She had never felt so full before and she wondered if he was ripping her up down there...though she hardly cared at this moment.

He must've seen some of the hurt on her face even in the dark because he stopped suddenly and asked, "You alright?"

She quickly nodded and said, "Yes, Andy. Please, don't stop."

He gave another grunt and then he began drawing out slowly, leaving her feeling empty and sore for a moment before he shoved forward again. Eliza let out a moan and shivered as he bumped against her cervix once more. Then he began fucking her in hard, fast strokes; pounding in and out as the weight of his balls slapped against her buttocks again and again.

Eliza's head was spinning again and she strained against the cuffs tethering her to the bed, wanting to reach out and pull him down on top of her; to let him crush her. Andy was grunting like an animal and his hands were gripping her thighs so hard that there would be big bruises in the shape of his fingers the next day. She didn't care, though. She didn't care about anything but the feelings overwhelming her and the desire spiraling out and out from her center, leaving her feeling weak and breathless as he continued to fuck her.

"Oh fuck," he whispered between thrusts. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, God, you're fucking _tight_!"

He sped up and the friction between them became hotter, more unbearable, and soon she was crying out as her climax neared. He recognized it as she let moaned and clenched up around him. Then he was going even harder than before; her bed rocking beneath them like a ship in a storm.

"That's it," he said, leaning down to kiss the corner of her gaping mouth. "Go on and cum for me, darling. Yeah, cum for Andy like a good girl."

She looked up to see the smile on his face and then she was cumming, her whole body clenching like a fist as she moaned hollowly again and again; ecstacy robbing her of all speech. Andy groaned with pleasure and then strained to go deeper, harder, his breath coming out in thick grunts as she rode the wave of her orgasm and trembled beneath him. She was just coming down all the way when he suddenly cried out and pulled away from her.

She heard the snap as he yanked the condom off and then he was pressing the head of his thick cock down onto her belly as the first burning hot drop of cum spurt forth. He groaned, lightly stroking himself, and more came out; splashing over her belly button and ricocheting off of the quivering mounds of her breasts. It went on for a good long while, his seed spilling out and out until she felt covered with it from stern to stem; unable to believe the massive amount of ejaculate he let loose.

Then he gave a shudder and a moan and it was over. He fell onto his side next to her and she felt his arms go around her, hugging her close. He panted in her ear for a minute or two until his breathing returned to normal. She felt him place a tender kiss on her shoulder and he said, "That was fucking amazing. I never thought..." He gave a low chuckle and she felt him nuzzle up to her even closer. "Jesus Christ!"

Eliza smiled and leaned her head against his. "Mmmm, it was nice," she muttered, already feeling herself drifting away. "Better than I expected."

She felt him unlocking the cuffs not long after and then he was kissing her forehead and promising to visit her again tomorrow night. She only nodded, floating somewhere in that hazy land between awake and asleep, and then she heard him making his way out of her bedroom window again. Eliza fell asleep with a smile on her face and a lingering warmth in her middle that had been missing for far too long.


	2. Ruby

Ruby awoke on a cement floor with no recollection of where she was or how she'd gotten there. She was so out of it that for a moment she could barely even remember _who_ she was, let alone anything else.

She sat up, gasping as she felt a sudden and blindingly sharp pain in her head. It felt akin to someone slowly drilling a hole in her skull - like some medieval witch doctor trying to let the demons out. Ruby gave a long, ragged groan and lifted one hand to her temple where the agony seemed to be the worst, unable to do anything other than rock back and forth as involuntary tears of pain squirted from her tightly shut eyes.

After a long moment in which she thought the pain would never end, it finally began to abate a little; leaving her feeling shaken in its wake. Had she hit her head? Fallen, perhaps? No. Her questing fingers found nothing beneath the thick tresses of her hair except scalp; no bumps, no soreness, no tacky spots of half-dried blood. Had she been drugged? That seemed more likely considering that the last memory she could gather from her slow and rather foggy mind was sitting at a table in her favorite bar; laughing uproariously at some joke her friend Martin had been telling her.

Ruby attempted to search her surroundings, hoping to find Martin or at least some sign of where she was, but the only thing she could see beyond the circle of light she lay in was a deep, unbroken darkness. Looking up, the only thing above her was a bright light shining down; so severely brilliant that she had to squint her eyes into narrow slits in an effort to protect her rapidly shrinking pupils. She quickly looked away again, trying to blink away the bluish after-image the light had left floating in her vision. Still mostly blind, she found the courage to stand, placing her hands on the cold cement below and slowly gathering her legs beneath her. She pushed up, surprised at how weak and shaky her entire body felt, and came up standing all the way only after what felt like a Herculean effort. 

She rocked from side to side, completely unsteady on her feet, and fought against the wave of dizziness threatening to consume her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, her vertigo subsided and she felt a little stronger; a little more aware of what was happening, though she was still confused. She took a step forward and then another and another, going perhaps five feet from the brightest point of the circle of light.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice rusty and sounding nothing like her usual self. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Hello?! Is there anybody here?!"

There was a sudden loud _boom!_ from somewhere behind her and Ruby turned to face that way as she cried out in alarm; her hands coming together to clasp each other just below her heaving breasts. That booming noise had sounded a lot like an incredibly heavy door slamming shut; something that made her think of a vault. Now her knees were shaking so hard that they were almost knocking together. Where the hell was she and what in the holy fuck was going on?

Another sound came to her, a scraping sound that was somehow horribly wet and squooshy at the same time; sending goosebumps racing all over her clammy skin. Her heart was going into overdrive, beating so fast that she could feel it in the base of her throat and temples. The sound was drawing closer and Ruby squinted, trying to see past the light; trying to see what was approaching her even though she thought her heart might burst from pure terror at any moment.

She heard something else then, something she at first mistook for the pounding of her heart. But, no, those were footsteps. Heavy footsteps coming closer and closer with that horribly wet scraping sound following closely behind. She saw the first hint of a shape nearing the spotlight and it seemed so big, so huge, that she thought it must be a monster of some kind. It had to be over six and a half feet tall and the width, oh God, the width of it was surely too massive to be a person.

She heard a chuckle coming from the direction of the monster and that was when her nerve finally broke. Ruby turned and ran in the opposite direction, a shrill scream trailing out of her mouth and echoing all around her as if mocking her. She was glad in some dim, calm-before-the-storm way that she'd worn jeans and sneakers instead of a dress and heels tonight. All the better to run for your fucking life, anyway.

As her own footsteps slapped frantically against the concrete, Ruby heard something metal clanging as it was dropped behind her and then an inhuman, guttural voice spoke a single drawn out word, "... _ **PLAAAAYTIIIIIME**_..."

Ruby's arms and legs pumped, giving it her all to escape whatever horror was behind her, and she heard the beast's footsteps speed up as well. Now it was running, too. It was tall, so fucking tall, and its leg span was almost twice her own; eating up the distance between them by leaps and bounds.

She screamed again, her fright so large that she couldn't have held it in even if she'd wanted to, and tried to push herself to move faster, ever faster. She had to outrun the goddamned thing or it was going to eat her alive...or maybe pull her arms off like the wings of a fly and watch her wriggle around until the last of her blood soaked into the pourous floor below. Whatever the case, she couldn't let the thing catch her, couldn't let herself die without at least trying to -

Her shins hit something just at the end of the spotlight and then she was flying, screaming again even as she tried to tuck and roll to reduce the damage. She hit hard on her left shoulder and bounced pretty high, still screaming but from pain now rather than from fear. She hit again and this time her head smacked something with enough force to make her lose consciousness; silencing her as the monster laughed again and continued its sprint toward her prone body.

~•~•~•~

Ruby came back to the world of the living maybe thirty seconds after she'd blacked out, crying out as pain from a dozen different places came surging back into her. She lifted her hands to cradle her throbbing head and moaned, squeezing her eyes shut tight as if she could block the agony out that way. Finally the pain began to fade into the background once more and she opened her eyes.

She was being dragged now. Something had hold of her right ankle and was pulling her across the concrete, rucking her jacket up behind her and scraping the ass of her jeans across it with a loud rasping sounds. It was only then that she remembered the monster that had been chasing her and she raised her head to look at who was dragging her; whimpering in fear.

She could only see its back but it was the biggest two-legged creature she had ever seen. Closer to seven and a half feet tall and maybe three feet wide across the chest, she knew that it couldn't possibly be a human being. She'd seen some big guys, gargantuans who played professional football or competed in strongman competitions, but even Andre the Giant had nothing on this guy...if it was in fact male instead of female, which she could not immediately discern. Clothed in some ragged, rough spun fabric that looked almost like a toga and its head all covered with thick, dark, shaggy hair that was longer than her own; it didn't look like something that belonged in the world as Ruby knew it. Then she saw the hand and gave yet another fearful whimper. It might possess five digits like a person but the nails were thick, black and sharp; more like claws than actual human fingernails. Dark, wiry hair sprouted from its huge knuckles and she thought that its fingers almost looked thicker around than her wrist. Nope, not human. Not human _at all_.

She realized that, no matter what it might be, the thing was currently dragging her back toward the center of the spotlight; its heavy, bare feet smacking the concrete with a thud that she could feel reverberating all throughout her body after every step. When they reached the center where she had been when she'd first woken up, the creature finally released her to reach up with one massive hand stretched toward the light. Reaching for what, she didn't know. Maybe the light itself?

Looking past the giant, she saw something lying on the floor; something long and shining dully from the light overhead. Craning her neck to see better, she realized that it was a crude sword or maybe even an oversized machete of some kind...but that hardly mattered. What really mattered just then was that the last foot or so of the blade was dark with some red substance and clotted with torn flesh and bits of bone. So that was what had been making that wet, scraping sound. A wicked-looking weapon that had been used to carve through something (or some _one_ ) else.

The sight of all that blood sent her mind and body into total panic and Ruby wasted no time scrambling to her feet; preparing herself to run again. The beast ahead of her heard this, however, and spun around to face her, stopping her cold with her heart hammering in her throat.

The face was something resembling a person's, a man's to be more specific, but there were huge fangs, almost like tusks, sticking out of each side of its wide mouth and its nose was flat and huge; a true schnoz if she'd ever seen one. It had a scraggly sort of beard around its mouth and both rows of teeth looked sharp enough to shear through bone. Its eyes were almost hidden beneath a heavy, neanderthal-like brow with no break in the center; eyes that glittered with black malice and rage as they focused on her own.

" _ **YOOOU STAAAAY**_!!!!" The monster roared at her, its breath foul with blood and corruption as the wind of it blew her sweaty hair back from her forehead.

Her panic was dashed away by that rough voice and Ruby, so scared that she thought she might piss herself, nodded quickly in an effort to appease the giant. She didn't want it to use that gore-covered sword on her next and, hoping for little more than to keep herself intact, she obeyed its command; sitting back down on the ground so fast that her butt smacked the concrete floor hard enough to make her teeth click together.

The beastly thing looked down at her for a long moment, its huge hands rolling up into enormous fists again and again as it huffed in irritation and continued to stare her down. She witnessed a meaty tongue come out to swipe at its full upper lip; long and thick and pointed at the tip. It seemed to consider her for a time, as if debating with itself what to do with her; if maybe she was more trouble than she was worth to keep alive any longer. It gave a low, contemplative grunt and licked its lips again.

The creature bent down to place its impossibly large hands on its knees and then its dark eyes were only inches from her own. As its breath blew her hair back once again, she looked into the dark jewels of its eyes and saw something there; some rudimentary intelligence and emotion that made her breath catch in surprise.

Then the monster spoke again, " _ **STAY...?**_ "

It took her a second to realize that it was asking her a question and was waiting for an answer so she nodded frantically and said, "Yes, yes! I'll stay."

The creature's mouth cracked open wider, revealing more of those terrifying, shark-like teeth, and she was stunned a second time as she realized that it was smiling at her. Her answer had made the thing happy and she didn't know whether to be relieved or even more frightened than before.

It stood up again and turned away from her, showing its broad back once more. Reaching up, it spoke a word that Ruby couldn't understand, something in its native language, maybe, and she heard some kind of mechanism start up. The monster continued to reach up expectantly as gears somewhere above the spotlight creaked and she looked up as well, shading her eyes from the glare.

She heard the clanking of the chains before she saw them and saw that at the end of both dangled a single cuff. Ruby let out a moan of dread as the monster grasped the chains in one huge fist and helped it down the last four feet or so. She heard the gears stop and the beast turned back to her, pointing at her with its free hand.

" _ **UP! UP!**_ " it growled impatiently at her. 

Ruby forced herself to stand again, trembling like an old lady as the thing reached for her and gripped her right bicep, tugging her forward so hard that she was almost pulled off of her feet. Then the monster was attaching a cuff to each of her wrists and she burst into tears, standing on tiptoe because the chains had come down just a little shorter than they'd needed to.

The creature's breath changed the course of her tears as they rolled down her face and then he was releasing her again, leaving her to hang from the cuffs like meat in a butcher's shop. Then it was circling her, looking her over as she sobbed wretchedly, and poking her now and then with one thick finger; a rib, the meatiest part of her thigh, the underside of her buttock.

"Please, don't hurt me," she begged, gasping for breath as the creature's poking made her dance on the tip of her toes; trying to somehow avoid its touch. " _Please_."

It poked her again, this time on the trembling line of her stomach, and repeated, " _ **PLEASE... PLEASE...PLEASE...**_." Each word was emphasized with another poke, perhaps enjoying this in its own way.

"I don't know what you want from me," Ruby sobbed, dancing away from that huge finger again and again. "I don't know why I'm here. Oh, fuck, please don't fucking kill me."

That fingertip gently poking her side again. " _ **FUCK**_ ," the creature said, perhaps not understanding, only mimicking her own words. " _ **PLEASE**_."

Ruby forced herself to look at the giant again, her face red with shame and eyes sparkling with tears. "I just want to go home," she said, babbling now, desperate. "I don't want to die."

The creature was smiling again and it seemed to be a hungry smile; a happy smile. " _ **NO HOME**_ ," it told her. " _ **NO DIE**_."

"What then?" she asked, her chains rattling as she danced away from that questing finger. "What do you want from me?!"

Its smile grew as it reached forward with one big hand and gripped the front of her shirt. She saw thick, clear saliva run between its fangs to drip slowly from the shelf of its bottom lip and its eyes seemed to dance with good cheer as it said again, " _ **FUCK**_."

Then the monster tore her shirt from her body and she screamed in shock as her torso was exposed. She felt its claws catch on her jacket and that too was shredded from her frame as she screamed again. She heard the creature laughing at her as it went for her pants and soon Ruby was left standing in nothing but her underclothes, feeling more exposed and defenseless than she had ever felt before in her whole life.

She looked up to see the monster eyeing the curves of her stretched body and there was no doubting the hungry look in its eyes this time. He grunted and lay one massive hand on her back, drawing her closer to its own body as her screams quieted some and she was lifted until her feet no longer touched the ground.

Ruby felt something poking against her stomach, something hot and hard and pulsing. She looked down, her mouth an open circle of shock as she saw the shape of the monster's cock against her, held back only by the rough spun garment covering its mountainous body. So it was male, definitely male, and apparently quite functional.

She looked up at him again, panicking, and shook her head, "No. Oh, God. God, help me. _No_."

Ruby felt his other hand come up to touch her hair and stroke it, perhaps trying to soothe her like a frightened pet. " _ **NO GOD**_ ," he said, smiling and drooling as those dark eyes stared back into her own. " _ **NO HELP**_."

Ruby began to cry again as the monster rubbed his hard cock against her belly, pressing her harder and harder against it and beginning to groan in a deep, throaty way that sounded all too human. She shuddered as she felt his claws grasp her bra straps and pop them apart, tearing the now useless thing away from her and flinging it aside. He gave a grunt of satisfaction and bent its shaggy head to her breasts, sticking out that long, incredibly thick tongue again. 

She felt him slather it across one soft mound of flesh and then the other; warm, wet and eagerly flicking against her nipples until they grew so hard that they throbbed in tandem with the monster's massive erection. Ruby could hardly breathe, could hardly think. The horror of what was happening was too much for her reeling mind to comprehend just now. Certainly this thing didn't mean to have sex with her, did he? Why? Why her?

He continued his attentions on her breasts, his saliva running down her belly until it wet his clothing and lubricated the friction between them. She felt him cup her ass to lift her, both cheeks sitting comfortably in the palm of his hand, and then his fingertips were grabbing the waistband of her panties, shredding them away just like he had her bra.

Ruby was naked against him then and he lifted his head, dragging his tongue up her sternum until he was licking along the side of her throat, grunting with pleasure as she shuddered in fear. Soon after she felt one of his fingers slip between her legs and she gasped as it prodded near her center; trying to gain access to her most intimate of places.

She tried to squirm away from that intrusive finger but the beast was holding her tighter now and she felt one of his teeth graze the skin over her neck, making her moan as she thought he meant to bite her throat out. He rubbed at the slit between her thighs but she was doing everything to keep him out, fearing his claws would tear her to pieces just as easily as they had her clothes. She couldn't let him do this. Maybe she couldn't stop him if he really wanted to fuck her but it wasn't like she had to make it easy for him, either.

After another minute or so of fruitless prodding, he finally gave an angry sounding grunt and released her; causing her to cry out as the cuffs jerked painfully against her wrists and kept her from falling to the ground. Then she was on tiptoe again and the monster stepped back. She winced as she saw him reaching down to rub at the wet spot over his cock with one hand.

He looked at her for a moment, seeming again to be considering something, and then gave a huff of impatience, his broad face cramped down into a frown. He came for her again, ignoring her pleading cries to him to leave her alone, and then he went to his knees, the top of his head level with her breasts. He shuffled forward quickly, grabbing her ass again with both hands as she attempted to dance away. Then he was lifting her, spreading her legs wide enough to accommodate him, and positioning her pussy over his face.

Ruby had time for one last cry for mercy before he was bringing her down onto his tongue. His fingers had been dry but his tongue had no such issue and it immediately penetrated the slit covering the entrance to her sex. Ruby gripped the chains above her for leverage as his tongue slid deep inside, filling her with warmth, and then wriggling in an obscene way that made her cry out again.

The monster slid his tongue in and out of her cunt, massaging and licking greedily at the velvety soft walls, and then Ruby realized an amazing, horrible thing. It felt absolutely wonderful. So fucking good that her moans began to slowly change from fearful to lustful. It felt better than any dick she'd ever had in her; better than her own fingers even though she knew her body best and therefore had the map to every sweet spot. A monster was fucking her with his tongue, groaning in a deeply needy way that made her clit throb almost painfully, and she fucking loved it.

Ruby arched her back, her legs quivering helplessly on either side of his massive head, and let her head hang until it was lolling back against her shoulders; rolling bonelessly from side to side. Her cries of pleasure had a hollow, thoughtless sound to them and she began to buck her hips in time with each thrust of his tongue; riding it until her own desire reached a fever pitch. Moaning, heaving, shaking, she was getting closer and closer to orgasm, trembling just on the edge as a scream of release slowly built up inside of her.

Then he was pulling away, letting her hang from her chains again as she panted and tried to return her mind back to see reason and sanity again. Her middle ached with want, with need, and her legs shook at the effort it took to stay standing on tiptoe, feeling absurdly disappointed that she had been denied. Slowly, she looked up to see the glistening lips of the monster smiling at her and shuddered helplessly again; though whether from dread or anticipation, she wasn't sure.

She watched, his saliva and her own juices running freely down her trembling thighs, as he reached up and tore his own clothes away; revealing the hairiest, most rock-hard, muscular body she'd ever seen. Looking down, she let out a choked cry of shock as she saw the forward thrust of his penis; so thick and long that she thought he might rip her in half if he tried to put it inside of her. She watched, horrified and still somehow aroused, as a drop of clear pre-cum seeped out of the little slit at the tip and fell down, striking the cement with a sound she could barely hear over her own harsh panting for breath. Despite literally being hung like a horse, his cock and the heavy sack of his testicles below were the only thing about the creature that truly resembled something belonging to a human being. It was slightly curved upward, red at the tip and visibly twitching, making her middle cramp suddenly with desire just at the sight of it.

"Oh, fuck me," Ruby said, more out of surprise than from desire. She couldn't take all that. There was no way in hell. He would probably fuck her to death if he tried.

The giant laughed at this and gave his cock a single stroke as if twanging a guitar string, the incredible weight of it bouncing right back up and pointing at her like a heat-seeking missle. " _ **YES**_ ," he said, sounding very pleased by her reaction. " _ **FUCK YOU**_."

He gave an animalistic grunt and came for her, causing her to panic and cry out, "No! Wait! Waitwaitwait _wait_ \- !"

But he wouldn't wait, perhaps _couldn't_ wait, and lifted her once more like a doll. He spread her legs and arched his hips up, bringing her down on the throbbing tip of his cock and then forcing as much of it in as he could all at once.

His wet tongue had helped ready her somewhat but the sheer size of it would've hurt no matter how slowly or gently he could've gone. Ruby screamed as he sunk at least half of it into her and then had to stop; her body physically unable to fit any more inside before getting through the barrier into her womb. He grunted, sounding pleased and frustrated at the same time, and then he began to fuck her; his thrusts so hard and fast that Ruby had to scream again.

She could feel the beast battering in and out of her, brutally filling her aching hole again and again, and still could not comprehend how all this could be happening. If it weren't for the intense pain and pleasure she now felt, she might've thought that it was all some strange wet dream; like something she might have after eating a late night snack that didn't agree with her. But no dream had ever felt like this. _Nothing_ had ever felt like this.

He was grunting loudly above her, his furry chest growing damp from the sweat of his exertion as he continued to fuck her. His massive arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer and downward with each thrust; trying to somehow fit even more of his too-big cock inside of her. Ruby could only shake and moan and hang on for dear life; her heels digging into either side of his pistoning hips.

"Oh God," Ruby moaned, her tiny fingers gripping the chains so hard that her knuckles had turned dead white. "Oh sweet mother of fuck, fuck me. Oh _God_!"

She heard the monster chuckling again and then felt his hands grip her tighter, so tight that she was being crushed down onto him, impaled upon the impossible length and girth of his cock like a victim of a particularly gruesome homicide. She was no longer scared, red-hot lust had swept away everything but the sweet sensation of his thickness filling her over and over again.

Ruby's rapidly building orgasm was the strongest she'd ever had before and she screamed again, almost sobbing as the shock of it ran through her entire body. He thrusted faster, faster, and she let her head drop onto his chest, still crying out wordlessly as her toes curled and she bucked her hips thoughtlessly against him.

She felt the rumble of his earth-shattering roar in his chest just before it blasted through her ears, startling another cry out of her as the first of his hot seed pumped into her. The feel of his cum shooting into her only made her own orgasm that much more intense and suddenly she was limp in his arms, her chains clanking together over and over again with each upward thrust of his cock. He was cumming so much that she could feel some of it escaping the tight seal of her cunt around his cock and she heard it pattering down to the floor like rain below them. More and more of it filled her, what seemed like a ludicrous amount, until her pleasure was at last done and he continued to roar out his own ecstacy.

She thought it would never end, that he would just keep filling her with his seed until one of their hearts exploded, but then he gave one last, guttural scream and stiffened; holding her down on his throbbing member so tight that she felt her hips creak in warning. Finally, panting and his furry body pungent with sweat, he drew away, his cock sliding out of her and immediately splashed with white from the ejaculate that came pouring out of her.

Ruby hung there, dripping and shaken, hardly even aware of it as the monster undid her cuffs and gathered her up in his big arms. Then he was cradling her to his chest like a wounded animal and nuzzling his shaggy head down by her throat; sniffing and grunting thickly in the back of his throat.

She was just teetering at the edge of consciousness as she felt his tongue lick some of the sweat from her face and he whisper-growled, " _ **STAY**_."

Ruby's lips held a small, satisfied smile as blackness swept over her and took her away.


	3. Maura

She was in stocks. As for the why's and how's of it, she couldn't say. She must've done something bad, horribly bad, to deserve this. She barely remembered being dragged from her house in the middle of the night, the other villagers cursing her, spitting and striking her; calling her a witch, an impure bride of the devil. She wondered if tomorrow the sham trial would commence or if they meant to just do away with pretense and hang her from the nearest tree when the sun rose again. Naked and bent in this cramped, uncomfortable position, she thought that tonight might be the last one that saw her drawing breath and it took everything in her not to start crying and calling for help, for someone to please, please, have mercy and release her.

Maura was out behind the newly built church, its tall steeple with the big white cross far too high for her to see without being able to lift her head. It was dark, the crescent moon high in the sky and barely illuminating her surroundings. There was a warmish breeze blowing on her exposed skin and she was thankful for it; at least she wouldn't have to spend her last night shivering in the cold.

She tried now and then to pray but each time she was too scared. She couldn't even think of the words Our Father without feeling like He had turned his eyes aside; leaving her to her fate, whatever it might be. She couldn't think of one thing she might've done to deserve this and the thought of her former friends and neighbors secretly hating her so much that they wished to see her dead almost hurt worse than the cramped position of her body as it was now.

Ever since her husband Theodore had died, leaving her childless and with only a small, poorly built shack to live in, nothing had gone right. Every hand had seemed to turn against her one by one and she couldn't even console herself with the thought that she'd meet her dearly departed husband in the afterlife. Her head wanted to tell her that there was a heaven, it was what she'd been raised to believe all her life, what she had always believed without question, but right now her heart was telling her a different truth. Right now she felt the only thing she had to look forward to was unending darkness and rot, of having only the company of the worms for the rest of eternity.

Finally a single tear rolled down her left cheek and she whispered, "Someone help me. Oh, please, someone help me."

Maura heard the sudden sound of a branch breaking from somewhere behind her and she tried to turn, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't, only straining her neck and wrists against the rough cut boards and earning herself a few splinters in the process. There was another sound, a low, stealthy rustling, and her heart began to stutter with fear.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice shaking and barely above a whisper. "Who comes?"

She sensed several bodies crowding around behind her and wriggled desperately in her confines as if somehow trying to shake herself loose. Her eyes rolled wildly from side to side, seeing no one and nothing except the wide expanse of trampled grass and the painted white baseboards of the church a distance ahead.

She heard more branches snapping as even more people crowded around and grouped together behind her. Breathing hard and tasting the black ichor of fear on the back of her tongue, Maura heard several voices conversing with one another; their voices too low and garbled to make any sense to her. Even with the warm breeze she was shivering with fear of the unknown, thinking that those voices sounded nothing like anyone she had ever heard before.

"Please," she said, shaking like a leaf and making the locks securing her in place rattle loudly. "What's going on? Who are you people?"

It was the dead of night and the crowd back there seemed larger than the forty three people who dwelled in her humble village. Who were they? Had they come to set her free? And to what end? Did they mean to see her escape or only to hasten her inevitable demise?

"Please," she begged, more tears running from her eyes to drip from the strained line of her jaw. "Please, tell me what is happening."

She heard feet gliding through the grass toward her and then felt a cold hand touch her back. She gasped in terror and twitched away from those thick fingers, her flesh crawling where their skin had come into contact.

She heard an amused grunt and then a voice, hushed and thick with some emotion she couldn't understand, "Sweet. Sweet thing."

"I don't -"

But her voice died as she heard more footsteps approaching her and then a set of legs walked briskly around her. Maura tried to look up but could see no higher than the person's chest and yet she nearly screamed at what she saw there. It was shirtless and clothed only in filthy breeches, the chest mottled and grayish-white with coarse hairs sprouting from the center and down its long, incredibly strong-looking arms. She saw huge, bulging veins in its heavily muscled appendages but they were black and dead; surely not belonging to someone healthy, someone alive. What creatures were they? Demons come to claim her soul?

One of his thick fingered hands reached for her and cupped her face in coldness, rubbing her tears into her skin as the man-thing gave a low chuckle. "Pretty, pretty," the man who was not a man said from above. "Pretty thing."

Maura felt hands touching her back again, several pairs of them all at once, and she became frozen in place, so frightened now that she could scarcely draw breath. They were tickling her, caressing her, pinching and poking and prodding her flesh, but it seemed as if they were only studying, not actually trying to hurt her. Yet Maura's mouth issued a low moan of mortal terror at their touch and the thing in front of her chuckled again, still caressing her face with one frigid hand.

"What are you?" she asked finally, her words little more than the faintest whisper; unable to draw enough to breath to put any real force behind them. "What darkness has brought you to me?"

The man-thing gave a sigh and ran one cold finger over her trembling lips. She didn't think that it would answer her, that it would only go on touching her until her heart gave out from terror, and then it did, making her own blood run cold.

"You called," he said, using the tip of one icy digit to push past her lips and touch her teeth. "We came."

"No -" she tried but then he was sticking his finger in her mouth, laying on her tongue and letting her taste the cold corruption of his skin.

He gave another amused grunt and began to explore her mouth as the hands behind her finally tired of their endless searching and found what they seemed to want; running along the sealed lips at her other end. Maura gave a choked cry and then those fingers were prying her apart, poking at the warm place that had been of little use to her since Theodore's demise. Many hands were spreading her open and she heard the ones back there sighing and moaning with delight, their fingertips creeping ever closer to her entrance.

She drew in a sharp breath through her nose as one of those fingers managed to slip inside and began squirming around. She heard rustling before her and opened her eyes again to see that the one with his finger in her mouth had his other hand wrapped around the thick bulge sticking out from where his legs joined together. He was openly stroking himself, pleasuring the cold flesh beneath his filthy breeches as his finger rubbed slowly against the thickest part of her tongue.

Her heart pounding in her ears and her entire body screaming out its horror, Maura began to wriggle from side to side in her confines. She let out a muffled cry around the finger jammed in her mouth and heard the ones behind her give murmured words of appreciation, poking at her more eagerly as a second finger joined the first inside her nether regions. She felt yet another set of cold fingers find the tiny bud at the top of her sex and began to rub in slow circles, causing her to cry out again and wriggle all the harder.

Suddenly she felt more moisture than before helping to slick those fingers being shoved inside her and they began to draw in and out, making her moan. Her teeth closed around the finger in her mouth, not biting - only holding it in place, and she began to suck, not thinking; too scared and horrified to do anything close to that. She heard the one stroking himself give a pleased grunt and then he was freeing his cock from his breeches, showing her the length and hardness of it.

It was thick and veiny, a dark line under his skin all the way from the base of his almost hairless testicles, and she watched as he wrapped one hand around the shaft and began masturbating. Maura sucked harder on his finger, feeling both it and the ones inside at the other end warming up from the heat of her body.

"Good, good," said the one stroking himself in front of her face, his voice thicker now. His other fingers joined the first and then he was prying her mouth open wide, bringing his hips forward. "Suck this now."

Maura's eyes ran with helpless tears but she accepted him into her mouth, moaning again as the fingers behind her rubbed maddeningly at her inner place and the tiny pearl just above it, sending waves of wanton pleasure coursing through her middle. The man in front slid his thick cock past her lips and teeth, over her tongue and down her throat, his cold body shuddering at the warmth surrounding it. She could taste him even more now, something dank and funky but not entirely unpleasant. He began to thrust in and out of her throat and at first she felt like she was choking, her face turning red from holding her breath.

Then the fingers exploring her other side slowly withdrew and she heard more words being uttered, something that sounded heated and fierce; like an argument had broken out between several of them. After a moment in which the one in front continued to use her mouth in a way she'd never experienced before, the ones behind finally seemed to come to some kind of agreement and she felt a pair of large, cold hands settle on either side of her spread hips.

She let out another frightened moan around the cock in her mouth and then felt something much larger than a finger prod around her sex. She had time to take one gasp of air as the man in front withdrew a little and then the one behind was thrusting forward, sliding in all the way to the hilt and making her stiffen in surprise. She heard him give a low groan and then the cock in front surged forward, filling her throat and choking her once again.

Maura had never been treated so, never had her body used in such a brutal fashion, but even as the pain of the thick cock rammed all the way up to her womb grew and grew, so did her pleasure. She began to use her tongue on the one in her mouth, sucking on it like she was hungry for what might come out, and she heard him moan with great pleasure, his icy hands coming up to grasp either side of her head. The one behind started to draw out only to push back in again and the one in front did the same. The slickness of her sex increased and her mouth began to water as well; helping to lubricate both of the thick phalluses using her.

"That is good," said the man-thing she suckled on. "Very, very good, pretty one."

They fucked her for a long time, pushing in and out of her wet orifices as their hips snapped forward and back, their rhythm irregular but powerful. The hands gripping her backside tightened down, trying to somehow spread her wider, and grunting in time with each thrust. She felt another hand snake between her legs and begin rubbing at that sensitive nub just above where they were joined and she cried out with pleasure, arching her hips up and shaking with the effort as the one behind pounded into her even harder.

Maura heard the one behind cry out, sounding almost as if he were in pain, and then there was a sudden explosion of cold inside of her; filling her with a thick, creamy seed that felt like ice water. He jerked a few more times, emptying every drop into her trembling body and then withdrew, panting and groaning.

She felt his seed slowly slipping down her thighs and sucked the cock in front of her with reckless abandon, wishing her hands were free so that she could grasp his cold, hairy thighs and control the speed and depth of his strokes. She felt another man step up behind her and then he gave a growl before driving his throbbing member into her slick hole, fucking her so hard and fast that the one in front had to grip her head more gently to avoid snapping her neck.

Maura could hear their skin slapping together, sticking just a little each time as it came into contact from the seed left behind by the first man to take her there, and the hand on the top of her sex was rubbing her just the right way, making her legs tremble and feel weak at the knees. The sounds they were making were lewd, unabashedly loud, and nothing like she'd ever heard before but she loved every second of it, feeling her own pleasure building and building until her whole body was like a powderkeg just waiting for a lit match.

The one in front finally gave a cry and then his seed was shooting down her throat, cold, thick and so much that if she hadn't started swallowing convulsively she might have choked on it. He gripped her head almost lovingly as his cock twitched and continued emptying itself, and she could almost see his eyes rolling back in whatever passed for his head and she liked it. She swallowed every drop that came out as the man behind her continued to fuck her wildly throbbing sex and then the one in front was finally withdrawing, panting and shaking with the aftereffects of his release.

Now Maura's moans of delight were audible to everyone around her and she felt the one still inside her speed up, driving himself into her harder and harder. She was gasping for breath between each moan, the breath forced out of her again and again as the stocks stopped her from going further. She heard footsteps and saw another pair of legs approaching her. His cock was already out, erect and twitching, and Maura accepted this one into her mouth as well, groaning with desire as it pushed into her aching throat.

She felt the man behind her shoot his coldness into her as well and then he was withdrawing. Seconds later and another came to take his place, forcing his girth into the slick tightness again. She swallowed what came out of the second man and then a third came to offer her his cock. She sucked it just as greedily as the other two, all thoughts wiped away and leaving only the immense pleasure burning through her body. 

One after the other they used her body, fucking her hard and fast and spilling their freezing seed within. She thought she might go numb and maybe she did a little, but her desire never waned; she never stopped opening her mouth or thrusting her hips backward to take in more and more. She kept drawing closer and closer to some great thing she did not understand, some all-consuming ecstacy she had never felt before. But with each cock that filled her, fucked her mind into a foggy state of no thought, her own release eluded her; driving her crazy with a need she hadn't known existed before tonight.

She began to keen helplessly with each man who came only to leave her feeling like she wanted more; needed more. Her face was dripping, her sex was dripping, but the fire inside burned hotter than ever, taking in their cold flesh and quickly warming it again. She didn't know how long it went on but she knew that all of them took at least one turn at her, some of them maybe even twice. She was coated with their combined seed, her legs, her sex; there was even an ever-growing puddle between her spread feet.

Then at last the first one stepped forward again, this time behind her, and she knew it from the sound of his deep voice. He was the only one among them that seemed truly talkative. 

"Lovely," he said, sounding amused and aroused, his breathing harsh and irregular as his own excitement grew. "Lovely one."

She felt his hand run across her sex, collecting some of the residue from the others, and then he was pushing two fingers into her anus, using their seed to lubricate and help stretch her open.

Maura felt no pain, instead she cried out in pleasure and strained to lift herself higher. He was penetrating her in a place where no man had been and she only wanted more. His fingers were good but his cock would feel even better.

"Please," she begged him, hearing the others chuckle tiredly behind her. "Please, do it." 

She still hadn't seen any of their faces but she could almost feel them smiling. Things were slowing down now, not so many hands touched her or cupped her flesh, but they were still happy with her performance; their cold fingers more loving and gentle as they stroked her.

The first man she'd suckled to a climax was chuckling along with them, slipping his fingers in and out of her tightness with incredible ease. "Yes," he told her. "I am happy to."

She sighed and mewled helplessly as he withdrew his fingers, quickly positioning himself behind her before slipping the once again erect length of his cock deep inside her. They both groaned in ecstacy and she was shaking so hard that her knees would've buckled if not for all the hands holding her up.

He fucked her slowly, still breathing hard, and every forward thrust had her crying out wordlessly into the night air. His hands squeezed and massaged her sticky buttocks, alternately spreading her wide and tightening her up on the end of his cock. In and out it went, that thick black vein pulsing inside of her, and Maura felt closer to that release than ever before, wanting it so much that she could think of nothing else.

She felt a hand touch her face and she opened her eyes to see yet another stiff cock sticking out at her. She immediately opened her mouth and took him in, sucking it and not caring that she could taste her own juices on its length. Then another man was crawling between her knees and she felt cold fingers spreading her lips, exposing her dripping cunt before he began to lick away the seed left by the others. 

Maura moaned and shook and felt herself getting close, so close. She didn't know what was happening, she could be about to die for all she knew, but she didn't really care, either. Death didn't seem so bad after this. Death didn't seem so bad at all.

Then the man licking her stuck two fingers inside her empty orifice, slowly pushing them in and out as the other two penetrating her did the same. Not long after, maybe only seconds later, the release Maura had been so desperately needing finally came. 

She screamed and stiffened, her nerves endings on fire as pleasure pulsed through her body in time with the frantic beat of her heart. She tightened up around both men attending to her lower half, and relaxed her throat even more for the third. They seemed to realize what was happening because before her own orgasm was even through, the two men using their cocks on her also began to do the same. She felt their seed fill her at almost the exact same moment and they both moaned and groaned, fucking her harder than ever before.

Then, finally, it was over. Maura's pleasure went away bit by bit and the men slowly drew away from her. Her body was weak now, no longer able to hold herself up, and she heard a loud cracking noise on one side of her head. Suddenly the pressure of the stocks were gone and she would've fallen if several of them hadn't been there to catch her. One of the larger ones lifted her, holding her like his bride, and she finally saw the face of one of them.

His face was pale and threaded with thick black veins but he didn't seem so much different from a regular man except that his eyes were almost completely black; shiny and flashing in the dim light like an animal's. Maura smiled at him and he smiled back at her, surprising her with how handsome he was.

She didn't realize that he was the first man who had approached her until he spoke, recognizing that deep voice. "Come, pretty one," he said, his teeth big and sharp-looking but startlingly white. "You come home with us."

She was so weak that she could barely speak, "Where?"

His smile grew and he leaned down to place a cold kiss on the tip of her nose. "Away," he said. "Where the living can never hurt you again."

Slowly, she nodded and then he was turning her around. As he did she happened to see several villagers standing near the northernmost side of the church's back wall. Three men and a woman, all of them standing there with their mouths open in shock, their eyes so wide that she thought they might fall right out of their heads.

Maura gave an exhausted laugh and forked the sign of the evil eye at them. The men and one woman acted like she'd lunged at them with a knife and they scattered, knocking into one another and almost falling into the dirt. She laughed again and then she was being carried away, deep into the moonlit forest and far away from where any human eye could find her.


End file.
